Gallery:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Season 2
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop involved. Read the full page... "Interview With a Platypus" That's so cute.jpg|"That's so cute." 202a- animals waiting.png|Animals lining up to the Animal Translator. 202a- ginger report.png|Ginger giving a report. 202a- perry being translated.png|Perry about to be translated. Everyone hears Perry.PNG|Perry being translated. Isabella walking up to Phineas with a list.jpg|Phineas listening to a rabbit. Phineas says what's up to Isabella.jpg|"What's up?" We're still trying to explain TV to Pinky.jpg|"We're still trying to explain TV to Pinky." What exactly are we supposed to do with this information.jpg|"What exactly are we supposed to do with this information?" Phineas thinks of what to do with the information.jpg|Phineas thinking. 202a- phineas tada.png|"Ta-da!" 202a- phineas oil can.png|Phineas with an oil can. "Tip of the Day" Fireside Girls listening to Phineas.jpg|Isabella and the Fireside Girls listening to Phineas. Isabella and a woman.jpg|Isabella give a woman a shoelace ring. "Day of the Living Gelatin" LivingGelatin.jpg|Isabella watches as the Gelatin comes to life. FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg|Isabella and the Fireside Girls firing squirt guns. Dancing gelatin.jpg|Isabella dancing with everyone. Girlswithrope.jpg|Isabella, Stacy and Jenny pulling on a rope. KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg|Isabella and the other kids surround the gelatin monster. Jeremy comes into Isabella's backyard with his gelatin sculpture.jpg|Jeremy arrives. "Don't Even Blink" Don't Even Blink - What'cha Doin'?.jpg |"Whatcha doin'?" Working on the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|The Big Obvious Ride being built. Cool can I ride it.jpg|"Can I ride it?" Isabella awkwardly says okay.jpg|"Okay." Isabella riding.png|Isabella on the ride. Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|Candace, Stacy, and the kids watching over the ride. FiresideGirlsWaiting.jpg|The Fireside Girls Watching and Waiting. Isabella watching while banging a tambourine.jpg|Isabella playing a tambourine. Everyone watching the ride.jpg|Everyone watching the Big Obvious Ride. Isabella Close-up.jpg|Isabella very close to the camera DontEvenThinkAboutBlinking.jpg|"So don't even think about blinkin'..." Phineas putting guitar down.jpg|Phineas putting down his guitar. Back to watching.jpg|"Now we just keep watching it..." Gang returns to watching.jpg|Still watching... Mom's home.jpg|Their mom arrives home. Big Obvious Ride turns invisible.jpg|The Big Obvious Ride is turned invisible. Candace realizes the Big Obvious Ride is now gone.jpg|Candace screams in shock. Candace, how are you doing that?.jpg |"Candace, how are you doing that?" Big Obvious Ride gets disintegrated.jpg|The Big Obvious Ride is disintegrated. The kids are unaware the ride got disintegrated.jpg|The kids are unaware that the ride got disintegrated. The kids follow Linda inside.jpg|The kids follow Linda inside. More kids follow Linda.jpg|Candace is stunned. "Chez Platypus" Plans for the restaurant.jpg|"You could be our hostess!" Chez Platypus.jpg|"Your brothers have opened the trendiest restaurant in town!" Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg|Phineas and Isabella in uniform. The public is fickle.jpg|"Ah, the public is fickle." Judy's Goodbye 113.jpg|"Excuse me, Miss. Do you have a table for two?" Judy's Goodbye 112.jpg|"Right this way, sir!" Jeremy pushing Candace to her seat.jpg|Isabella seats Jeremy and Candace. Linda and lawrence enter.png|Linda and Lawrence arrive. "Gaming the System" Candace watches kids in the backyard - panoramic.jpg|Isabella watches as Phineas enjoys Buford's video game. Main kids in GTS.JPG|Isabella watches Phineas play Buford's game. Trying out the game.jpg|Isabella watches as Phineas tries out Buford's video game. Introducing the game.jpg|Isabella watches as Phineas shows off the Digitizer. Performing Let's Go Digital.jpg|Isabella performs "Let's Go Digital" with Baljeet and Buford. Isabella defiant.jpg|Isabella standing up to the boss. Isabella with digitizer.PNG|"Smile." Isabella defeats the giant.jpg|"You know what they say: The bigger they are, the harder they depixelate!" Kids in ballgowns.jpg|The boys and Isabella get a sudden change of clothes... Candace gets a ballgown.jpg|...and then Candace does too. You... all... look beautiful.jpg|"I guess you... all... look beautiful." "The Chronicles of Meap" It should lead us right to Meap.jpg|Isabella and Phineas with the cute-tracker. Let's see if we can get a signal.jpg|"Let's see if we can get a signal." Phineas doesn't think Isabella is interfearing.jpg|Isabella isn't the one interfering with the signal. It's three miles in that direction.jpg|"It's three miles in that direction." Stay with the ship.jpg|Phineas talks to Ferb. You wouldn't know cute.JPG|Isabella still has to get her "You Wouldn't Know Cute If It Bit Your Legs Off" accomplishment patch. Phineas didn't get her insult.jpg|Phineas doesn't get Isabella's insult. Phineas says cool to Isabella.jpg|"Cool, let's go." Phineas walks offscreen as Isabella looks at him.jpg|Isabella watches Phineas walk away. Grr!.jpg|Isabella is annoyed that Phineas appears to find Meap cuter than her. Isabella trying to be cute.jpg|Isabella tries to be cute. File:Isabella acting cute.jpg|Isabella tries to get Phineas's attention. Phineas doesn't get Isabella's cuteness again.jpg|Phineas still doesn't notice Isabella. I keep getting some kind of cute interference.jpg|"I keep getting some kind of cute interference." Isabella says it's me.jpg|Isabella acts dramatic. I'm endangering the mission.jpg|"I'm endangering the mission!" I shouldn't've come.jpg|"I shouldn't have come." No, now it's cleared up.jpg|The cute interference clears up. I wonder how Ferb is doing.jpg|"I wonder how Ferb is doing." Isabella gets Phineas' attention again.jpg|Isabella follows Phineas through the city. Phineas responds to Isabella for the third time.jpg|Isabella gets Phineas' attention. How come you think Meap is so cute.jpg|"How come you think Meap is so cute?" What does that even mean anyway.jpg|"What does that even mean, anyway?" Isabella wants to know what cute means.jpg|Isabella wants to know what cute means. Isabella thinks Phineas mentioned her as cute again.jpg|Isabella thinks Phineas mentioned her as cute again. Can't figure it out.jpg|Phineas can't figure out where the "cute interference" is coming from. Isabella and Phineas hear Meap's new ship.jpg|Isabella and Phineas hear Meap's new ship. Meap's rebuilt spaceship.jpg|Ferb arrives in Meap's new ship. Spaceship trapped.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella get reeled in by Mitch. Playing with alien.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella play with Mitch's hostages. I'm having trouble picking up his cute signal.jpg|There's still a cute interference. Since you obviously won't figure this out on your own.jpg|"Since you obviously won't figure this out on your own..." I think I'm the one causing the cute interference.jpg|"...I think I'm the one causing the cute interference." Don't be silly, Isabella.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella not to be silly. I took into account.jpg|Phineas explains to Isabella the adjustments he made. Your cuteness.jpg|"I took into account your cuteness..." And adjusted the cute-meter settings accordingly from the beginning.jpg|"...and adjusted the cute meter settings accordingly from the beginning." Look what happens when I change it back to normal.jpg|Phineas turns the cute tracker back to normal. Cute meter shorts out.jpg|The Cuteness Meter overloads from picking up Isabella's cuteness. Isabella and Phineas see Mitch.jpg|Isabella and Phineas see Mitch. So much for finding Meap.jpg|"So much for finding Meap." Do you think he's okay?.jpg|Isabella wonders if Meap is okay. "Thaddeus and Thor" Thaddeus and Thor (136).jpg|Isabella watches Phineas and Ferb build a fort. Thaddeus and Thor (137).jpg|Isabella notices Thaddeus and Thor. Thaddeus and Thor (138).jpg|"What are you doing?" Thaddeus and Thor (139).jpg|"Showin' two chumps how to build a fort!" Oh no he didn't.jpg|"Oh no he didn't!" Thaddeus and Thor (140).jpg|Isabella angered by Thaddeus. Thaddeus and Thor (141).jpg|Isabella asks how she can help. Thaddeus and Thor (147).jpg|Isabella listens to Candace. Thaddeus and Thor (178).jpg|Isabella at the unveiling. Thaddeus and Thor (181).jpg|"That's nice." Thaddeus and Thor (182).jpg|Candace is unimpressed. "De Plane! De Plane!" Coincidentally, we're going for our aeronautics patches.jpg|Isabella volunteers to be a flight attendant. Isabella flirt talk.JPG|Isabella thinks the Paper Pelican is newsworthy. KatieIllTakeTwo.jpg|Isabella serving Katie refreshments. IsabellaAndTheFiresideGirlsAsFlightAttendants.png|The Fireside Girls' formation on top of the Paper Pelican. De.jpg|The Fireside Girls' performance. De plane de plane 013.jpg|A biplane flies through the Fireside Girls' circle formation. "Let's Take a Quiz" Candace sees P&F with a TV camera.jpg|Candace sees Phineas and Isabella in their backyard. 209a- phineas isabella candace.png|Isabella explains the plan to Candace. 209a- i'm the star.png|"Here's the deal. I'm the star." "At the Car Wash" Isabella holding sign.jpg|Isabella picketing to save the starnose mole. Isabella Garcia Sharpio.PNG|Isabella tells the boys the attempts she and the Fireside Girls made. 008.PNG|"We started a bake sale, then we tried cat sitting, even a lemonade stand." Phineas isn't very street.JPG|Phineas isn't very street. IsabellaGretchenWashTheScreen.jpg|Isabella and Gretchen washing the camera screen. FiresideGirlsRaingear.jpg|The Fireside Girls in rain gear Tires.png|Isabella, Gretchen, Holly, and Adyson singing from some tires. Car wash crew.png|The crew of the Fantastic Ferbulous Car Wash! Phineas calling Ferb outside the car wash.JPG|Phineas calls Ferb. "Oh, There You Are, Perry" Gang Singing Come Home Perry.jpg|The kids and Jeremy gathering to sing "Come Home Perry". Kids hug perry.png|Perry's back! Group hug.jpg|The kids hugging Perry when he comes back. Even more kids hug perry.png|The kids crowding around Perry. Katie about to hug.png|More kids crowding around Perry. Infatuated group carries Perry offscreen.JPG|The kids dragging Perry away. "Swiss Family Phineas" Isabella puts up the sale.jpg|Isabella raises the sail. Aye aye.jpg|"Aye aye, Captain Phineas!" Boys & Girls getting ready for their voyage.jpg|Isabella and the boys ready for the voyage! The toilet should be called the poop deck.jpg|Phineas thinks the toilet on boat should be called the poop deck. Lawrence says that the toilet isn't called a poop deck.jpg|"It's called the head." Phineas, Ferb and Isabella get ready for their voyage.jpg|"The poop deck makes more sense." Phineas King of the World.jpg|"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" "My king-of-the-world bit!" Isabella checks what the flags mean.jpg|Isabella checks her book. Ferb drying his hair.jpg|Ferb dries his hair in the background. The red flag with the black box means.jpg|Isabella checks what the red flag with the black box means. What the flags mean.jpg|Nautical flags. Storm Warning.jpg|"...Storm warning!" Ferb washed up to shore with no clothes.png|Ferb lost his clothes. Shipwrecked.png|Shipwrecked on an island. Ferb, Isabella, Phineas look for a spot to make a shelter.jpg|Isabella and the boys go find a spot to make shelter. Isabella carrying some leavies.jpg|Isabella carrying some leaves. Isabella and Phineas on a spring board.jpg|Isabella launches Phineas upward. Isabella opens the curtains.jpg|Isabella opens some curtains. Phineas and Ferb put up a fence.jpg|The boys put up a wall. Isabella doing some painting.jpg|Isabella paints while hanging from a snake. Phineas introduces candace to the shelter.jpg|Candace is introduced to the shelter. Isabella, Phineas and Ferb run pass candace.jpg|Isabella and the boys run past Candace. Candace wonders what all the fuss is about.jpg|Candace watches Isabella and the boys run away. "Hide and Seek" Hide and Seek title card.jpg Meeting Irving for the first time.jpg|The kids meet Phineas and Ferb's new fan, Irving. A lock of Ferb's hair.jpg|Is that a lock of Ferb's hair? Don't Touch It!.jpg Fqwer4.png Weqrqt.png 435623.png Dsdgfawgt.png Phineas and Isabella dodging the needles.jpg Rescuing Isabella by a thread.JPG Giant coffie table.png Isabella looks at the coffie table.png Get teny.png Gterwty.png When You're Small.jpg PhineasFerbIsabelaBufordIrvingInTeaCup.png|Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Irving using a tea cup as a hot tub. bug.png|Isabella flying on a robot bug. "That Sinking Feeling" What is Phineas doing.JPG You want me to come on a romantic cruise with you?.jpg|Isabella's reaction to Phineas inviting her on the cruise. Isabella thinks for a moment.JPG Isabella OK.JPG Firesides squealing.JPG Isabella Your Cruise Director.png Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watching the sunset. Isabella & Phineas.jpg you think THIS is romantic.JPG Isa and Phin on cruse.JPG What else Phineas has in mind.JPG Phineas makes Isabella blush.jpg|Phineas makes Isabella blush... Phineas Take Isabella's Hand.jpg|...and takes her hand in his. Isabella says yes.JPG|Isabella follows Phineas into the room with the dinner. phineas shows table.JPG|Phineas shows Mishti and Baljeet's table. Candlelit dining room.jpg|The ship's candlelit dining room. Oh, Phineas!.JPG|Isabella believes the dinner is for her and Phineas... isabella about to approach table.JPG|...but Phineas tells Ferb to show Mishti and Baljeet to the table. isabella stops.jpg|Isabella stops to learn that the candlelit dinner isn't for her and Phineas. phineas asks for music.JPG|"Cue music! Classical music, very romantic." Phineas asks for rose petals.JPG|"Cue rose petals!" phineas asks for cupid.JPG|"Cue...pid!" Less and less amused.jpg|Isabella is annoyed that the candlelit dinner isn't for her and Phineas. isabella-sullen what.JPG|"What." oblivious to what Isabella said.JPG|"I said, do I know romance or-" i heard you.JPG|"I heard you." Phineas Checks List.jpg|Phineas goes over the list. That ought to do it.jpg|"Hmm. That oughta do it." Climbing up to the stern.jpg|"Is this romance or what?" Fun Preservers.PNG Phineas offers Isabella a ride.jpg |Phineas lets Isabella sit with him in his "fun preserver." Isabella's ears- That sinking Feeling.JPG Riding the fun preserver.jpg|Phineas and Isabella riding down the water slide. Back on land.jpg|"Hey, this romance stuff was fun. We should do it more often." Isabella say yes yes we should.jpg|"Yes. Yes we should." Candace wants romance, too.jpg|"Do you think you could do that for me and Jeremy?" "No More Bunny Business" Making X-ray glasses.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella they're working on the X-Ray glasses. Now I dip the frames to the x-ray solution.jpg It may take a couple of hours to set properly.jpg Or just five minutes in my Quick-E-Bake Oven.jpg Fireside Girls are always prepared.jpg Putting glasses in oven.jpg|Isabella puts the glasses in her oven. Ready to try glasses.jpg|They're ready to try the glasses when... That's coming from my house.jpg|"It sounds like it's coming from my house!" I lost my wedding ring.jpg|Vivian lost her wedding ring. I'll call my plumber instead.jpg|Vivian decides to call her plumber. Finding dinosaur bones.jpg|They help an archeologist find a dinosaur skeleton buried underground. "Spa Day" SeaweedRap.png|Phineas does an imitation of Ferb's seaweed rap. FerbOkay.png|"Okay." SpaPrepare1.png|Isabella, Milly and Holly help get the spa ready. FiresideSpineWalk.png|Holly, Ginger and Isabella walk on the backs of Candace and Stacy. Hot Wax Treatment.png|Isabella ripping off some hair with hot wax. "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" Time machine came back.png|Candace yells for her mom Kids with candace and future candace.png|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella meet two versions of Candace from the future. Isabella think.jpg Isabella gets an idea.jpg Isabella heads for the time machine.jpg Past kids, Candace and future Candace go to the future.jpg Past Phineas, Ferb and Isabella see Future Linda.jpg In 20 years, you'll be busted.jpg At least we know she mellows with age.jpg A chat in the time machine.jpg "Bubble Boys" Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" biggest durable bubble.JPG|"We're building a machine to make the biggest, most durable bubble ever!" But if you guys wanna help out.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella to get sap from a Maraca nut tree. Yeah, we can definitely do that.jpg|Isabella agrees. finish designs on transponder.JPG|"Great! While they're getting that, we'll finish our designs on the transponder." see you girls back at the field.JPG|"See you girls back at the field!" We got the sap you guys needed.jpg|"We got the sap you guys needed!" KidsGetInBubble.jpg|The kids get in the bubble. How long are we in this bubble.jpg|Baljeet is worried about how long they'll be in the bubble. Caught in downdraft.jpg|They get caught in a downdraft. Floating above Danville.jpg|The bubble floats down toward Danville. Power lines up ahead.jpg|"Oh no! Power lines!" You know what to do girls.jpg|"Girls, you know what to do!" Leaning in bubble.jpg|They lean in their bubble and move out of the way. We're approaching a cactus garden.jpg|"Cactus garden!" I should not have forsaken my schedule.jpg|"I knew I should not have forsaken my candy colored schedule!" Baljeet hyperventilates.jpg|Baljeet breathes in the bubble when he panics, making it expand. Yes, Sir!.jpg|"Yes, sir!" The bubble is rising.jpg|Their combined heavy breathing makes the bubble rise to safety. Thanking Baljeet.jpg|They thank Baljeet for saving them. They're in front of you.jpg That was candace.jpg Candace's car control.png|"Her car control has gotten a lot better." The gang lands in the playground.jpg "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" Isabella and the Temple of Sap title card.jpg There you are Isabella.jpg|Isabella after shaking off her bed-head. Isabella 1.png|"You try it, Pinky!" Isabella doesn't get it.jpg I hear a sash calling me.jpg|"I hear a sash calling me to earn it some more new patches!" Isabella greets troop.jpg|"Hey guys. What'cha doin?" I have a suggestion.jpg|"So, did you guys decide what patch to get today? Cause I have a suggestion!" It's called the help thy neighbor patch.jpg|"It's called the 'Help Thy Neighbor' patch, Adyson!" You just want to see Phineas.jpg|Gretchen knows Isabella wants to see Phineas. Where'sPinky.png|"Hey. where's Pinky?" Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" But if you guys wanna help out.jpg|Phineas answering "Whatcha doin'?" from his perspective. Phineas Begging Isabella.jpg|Phineas answering "Whatcha doin'?" from Isabella's perspective. Its You I Care About.jpg|"It's you I care about!" Centaur Phineas.jpg|Phineas turning into a centaur. Can we be together forever and ever.jpg see you girls back at the field.JPG|"See you girls back at the field!" IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png|"I was in Phineasland again." GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|"We'll explain on the way, Chief." HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png|Isabella, Holly, and Katie climbing the mountain. EarthtoHippie.png|Isabella tries to get the hippie's attention. Isabella excuse me 1.jpg Isabella excuse me 2.jpg YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png|"You just harmonized with me!" Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg|Isabella pleads to the hippie for answers to the sap. KeyOfWisdom.jpg|Isabella is given the "Key of Wisdom". LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png|Her troop stares at the key with her. HippieDissappears.png|The hippie disappears in a puff of smoke. TheHippie'sGone.png|"He's Gone!" OldAbandonedAmusementPark.jpg|"Oh, I get it! It was actually called the Old Abandoned Amusement Park." Hence old abandoned twice.jpg|"And now, it's old and abandoned. Hence old abandoned twice." We're Going In.jpg|"Girls, we have a tree to find!" Fireside girls, report.jpg|"Fireside Girls, report!" It has to be around here.png|"It has to be around here somewhere." I think i found it.jpg|"I think I found it!" GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg|The girls in front of the temple. Reading about the Maracanut Tree.jpg|Isabella reads more info on the Maracanut tree. We're climbing up the temple.jpg|"Girls, get your gear! We're climbing up!" There'sNoWayUp.png|The girls think there's no way to reach the tree. Have you forgotton who we are.JPG|"Calm down, girls! Have you forgotten who we are?" Fireside girls singing.jpg FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg Patches.jpg Fireside girls determined.jpg Isabella-strong.jpg The fireside girls song.jpg It's not too terribly long.jpg LetsGetThatSap.png|"Let's the procure the sap for Phineas! Oh, and Ferb, too." We only have this key.jpg|Isabella only notices they have the key the hippie gave them. Unlocking car doors.jpg|Isabella presses the button and notices it unlocks the car doors. There's no engine.jpg|"There's no engine, but it looks like gravity will do the trick. Boarding the van.png|The Fireside Girls prepare to board the van. Let's lean ladies.jpg|"All right ladies! Lean!" Fireside Girls driving.jpg|The Fireside Girls driving the van into the air. Girls, sashes now!.jpg|"Girls, sashes NOW!" Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg|Isabella tying the sashes together. Climbing out the van window.png|"Gretchen, you have the controls." Justtrustme.png Isabella ready to jump.jpg Isabella jumps out of van.jpg|Isabella jumps off of the van. GrabbingTheTree.png|Isabella snatches the tree. Isabella tumbles into van.jpg IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg|"What a cute little tree!" Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg|The Fireside Girls cheering after safely landing the vehicle. WeGotItIsabella.png|"We got it, Isabella!" TumblingOutOfTheVan.png|The Fireside Girls tumbling out of the van. That's the last ingredient we need.jpg|Isabella hands Phineas the sap. Let'sRunAwayTogether.png|Isabella daydreams again. PhineasDoesAppreciateYou.png|Gretchen tells Isabella Phineas said thanks. "Cheer Up Candace" Cheer Up Candace title card.jpg "Fireside Girl Jamboree" FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png|Phineas, Ferb and Candace at the Fireside Girls lodge meeting. I Nominate Candace Flynn.png|"I hereby nominate Candace Flynn into the membership of the loyal sisterhood of Fireside Girls." ElizaPictureWindow.png|"Who puts a picture frame in a window?" Reading The Alternate Method.jpg|Isabella learns a troop leader can make someone a Fireside Girl if she earns 50 patches. IsThatPossible.png|Isabella wonders if its possible to earn 50 patches in a day. Candace earns her first patch.png|Candace earns her first patch, the honesty patch. EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png|She's then given an enthusiasm patch by Isabella. Candace exhausted after wrestling the alligator.png|Candace is exhausted from fighting the alligator. StrappedinRollercoaster.png|Phineas speaks in Spanish while they strap themselves in the rollercoaster. Candace hit with bugs.png|Candace gets hit with bugs and earns her bug collecting patch. RollercoasterBroccoli.png|The rollercoaster turns into broccoli. Landing in Broccoli.jpg|They safely land in the Broccoli. Well, that was fun.jpg|"Well, that was fun." WhyBroccoli.png|Candace is annoyed the rollercoaster turned into broccoli. Congratulations, Candace.jpg|Isabella is impressed at Candace's efforts. You've earned 49 patches.jpg|Candace has earned 49 patches. Candace ran out of time.jpg|But Candace ran out of time because she forgot to place the last marker. I'm Sorry You're Late Candace.jpg|"I'm sorry Candace." No Persistance Patch.jpg|Candace is upset when she learns there's no patch for persistence. Candace salutes.png|Candace earns the All Time Record patch. FGJ 8.jpg|The Fireside Girls, Phineas and Ferb at the concert. Isabella invited us.jpg I tried to tell you Candace.jpg|Isabella tried to tell her earlier, but she was too focused on letting her be a Fireside Girl. "Picture This" Toy hugs.jpg Candace runs to the transporter.jpg Linda arriving in the transporter.jpg Linda starts chasing everyone.jpg Overview of Linda chasing everyone.jpg "What Do It Do?" Bellydancers.png Too bland to be a belly dancer.JPG It can't get your height.JPG Can't tell when it waves.JPG Canceling foreheads.JPG Baljeet's dream.png "Atlantis" Everyone at the beach.jpg Isabella in swimsuit.jpg|Isabella enjoying the beach. 64899.PNG The gang headed to ocean to find atlantis.jpg Amelia Earhart's plane.jpg|"Look! It's Amelia Earhart!" Tomb of Poseidon.jpg Sea horses.png|Isabella plays with the seahorses. 35799.PNG 35800.PNG Posing for a picture in front of Atlantis.JPG 457888.PNG Seahorses surround Isabella.jpg|Isabella with the seahorses again. Dolphin Ride Atlantis.png|Riding dolphins. Isabella Atalntis close-up.JPG Singing about Atlantis 2.jpg "Just Passing Through" ThisIsOurMoleculeScrambler.png Falling Through Floor.jpg|They fall through the boys' bedroom floor... LandingOnTheCouch.png|...and land safely on the couch. StandingBehindSign.png|The gang stands behind a sign. InsideTheSign.png|They insert themselves into the sign. FrontOfTheCrowd.png|And they use the device to get to the front of the crowd. WhyAreYouStaringAtTheWall.png|Candace wonders why they're staring at the wall. RidingToTheFestival.png|The gang rides to the festival. IsabellaHasAFlat.png|Isabella's bike has a flat tire. Candace is almost there.png|Candace rides by while they fix the tire. ItTakesThatLongToFixAFlat.png|"It takes you two 12 minutes to fix a flat tire?" Did we see the inside of a steam roller?.png|"Did we just see the inside of a steamroller?" ThanksForFindingMyChip.png|Linda thanks them for finding her chip. "Candace's Big Day" Girls parachuting.png|"Looking good, Isabella!" IceSlide.png Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png|Isabella bungee jumping and Bajleet about to base jump. Foot stomping.jpg|Isabella about to stomp her foot. HamsterChasing.png|Chasing hamsters. YourMarriageIsTheGreatestAdventure.png|"Your marriage is the greatest adventure of your life!" "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" Isabella writing a list.jpg FloatingPepSquadMobile.png|The floating pep squad mobile. ObservationDeck.png|The Observation Deck. FunBounceRoom.png|And the Fun Bounce Room. SlidingDownLadders.png|The Fireside Girls get ready for their final cheer. "Suddenly Suzy" PF replica of Niagara Falls.png Phineas and Ferb I want you to pick up the phone right now.jpg Candace having taken the cue from Suzy.jpg "Undercover Carl" PFandFriendsintheairwithnogravity.png UndercoverCarl.png Air hoop.jpg "Hip Hip Parade" And thus, the universe is balanced.jpg "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" Ain't No Kiddie Ride.jpg The kids follow candace.png Isabella on unicorn.png "Not Phineas and Ferb" "Phineas and Ferb-Busters" Isabella encourages Candace to use teamwork.jpg Spinning tops board game.jpg SpinningTopsOfDoom.png|"Spinning tops...of doom!" "The Lizard Whisperer" I finally caught you guys.jpg That thing's not going anywhere.jpg Candace points at the kids just before running off.jpg Candace running off to get Mom The Lizard Whisperer.jpg Steve and Isabella.png we should just give up.JPG|"It's no use. He moves too fast, maybe we should just give up." Ferb does not want to give up.JPG|"Give up?" Ferb does not want the others to give up.JPG|"GIVE UP?!?" Ferb begins speech.JPG|"The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere eleven minutes..." the day is not today.JPG|"But that day is not today!" lost from our memories.JPG|"The day may come when our favorite reptile may be lost from our memories..." love of mushrooms.JPG|"And his enduring love of mushrooms forgotten..." the day is still not today.JPG|"But that day is not today!!!" we're going to search.JPG|"Today we search! We will search for him in the streets! We will search for him in the trenches!" Ferb 4.png|"We will search for him in the alleys and the mini-malls and the cul-de-sacs of this fair land!" people listen to Ferb.JPG Truck gives speech more feeling.JPG|"We will search for him in the multilevel car parks and municipal recreation facilities!" and we few.JPG|"And we few..." we happy few.JPG|"We happy few." Phineas and Ferb snuggle each other.JPG|"We small band of brothers..." Band of brothers... and girl.jpg|"And girl from across the street..." Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg|"We shall not cease till he is found!" Lizard Whisperer image 1.JPG Seeing giant Steve for the first time.jpg Isabella and Phineas run away from Steve, but Ferb doesn't.jpg Isabella and Phineas watch the action from the curb.jpg But dinosaur sounds cooler.jpg It's just Steve wow.jpg Candace screams upon seeing giant Steve.jpg Candace unaware that Steve is invisible.jpg Candace still unaware that Steve is invisible.jpg Candace looking for giant Steve.jpg Candace sadly walking away with Linda.jpg I'm so getting to the bottom of this.jpg "Robot Rodeo" Robot Rodeo title card.jpg Any patches you need to earn?.png|Phineas asks Isabella if the Fireside Girls need to earn any patches today. Let'sEarnARodeoClownPatch.png|Isabella decides to earn the rodeo clown patch. IsabellaAndBullDancing.png|Isabella dancing on a bucking mechanical bull. HollyTrapDoor.png ResistTheUrgeToBust.png|Candace is trying to resist the urge to bust them when she sees the rodeo. "The Beak" Isabella Reporter.png|Isabella earning her intrepid reporter patch. Isabella asking questions.jpg I'll Be Back In An Hour.png|"I'll be back in an hour!" Where's Phineas and Ferb.png|Isabella wonders where Phineas and Ferb are. Who's That Hero.png That Was Amazing.png|"That was amazing!" Phineas, where'd you go?.jpg You really let me down.jpg|"Phineas, you let me down." It's a good thing something else came.jpg How would you like an exclusive.jpg|"How would you like an exclusive?" Meet me downtown in five minutes.jpg|"Great!" Where Are You Phineas.png|"Phineas, where are you?" IsabellaReadingNewspapers-1-.png|Isabella with newspaper. Isabella admiring The Beak's exploits.jpg|Isabella looks admiringly at The Beak as he departs. Can I ask you some questions.png|Isabella tries to interview the Beak, but he flees instead. Isabella Swoons Over The Beak.png|Isabella swoons over the beak. Latest Story On The Beak.png|Isabella shows the boys her latest story. I Gotta Go Phineas.png|When she can't get info on the Beak from them, she goes off on her own. Khaka Appears Above Them.png|Khaka appears above Isabella and the Boys. Don't You Leave Me Phineas.png|"Don't you leave me! PHINEAS!" Isabella Falls From City Hall.png|Isabella falls from the top of City Hall. Isabella Hanging From Ledge.png|And now she's hanging for dear life. Isabella Loses Her Grip.png|Isabella is losing her grip. What Happened To The Beak.png|"What happened to the beak?" Thanks for coming back, Phineas.jpg|"Thanks for saving me, Phineas!" Isabella sees Phineas jump off a building.jpg|Isabella gasps when she sees Phineas jump off the building. Your Friend's Okay.png|The Beak tells Isabella Phineas is safe. Phineas is The Beak?.png|Isabella learns Phineas is The Beak. I should have known you were The Beak all along.jpg I'm sorry I couldn't tell you.jpg Phineas and Isabella apologizing to each other.jpg My Vision Is Back.png|Linda's vision is no longer blurry. You Were Very Brave.png|Isabella tells Phineas he was brave. "She's the Mayor" PhineasFerbandIsabellapioneers.jpg Raccoon Hat.PNG Isabella-0.PNG Pioneers.PNG Almost Done.PNG Old Kut.jpg "The Lemonade Stand" Asadsadsa.png "We Call it Maze" 18FF26~1.PNG WCIM -Isabella and Melissa enter.jpg Isabella with Melissa in the yard.JPG|Melissa telling Isabella about the patches she'll earn as a Fireside Girl. I want to be just like you.jpg|"I want to be just like you!" Melissa follows isabella.png Introducing Melissa.JPG|"Hey there everyone! This is Melissa!" Candace sees the maze.JPG|"Candace spots the maze and tries to bust them. candace pushes the lever.png Introducing Melissa.JPG|"Hey there everyone! This is Melissa!" Candace sees the maze.JPG|"Candace spots the maze and tries to bust them. The Labyrinth 2.JPG|Everyone inside the Maze. At the beginning of the maze.JPG|They are entering the maze. Isabella offers to accompany Melissa.JPG|"You wanna go through the maze with me?" Would you like to join us Candace.jpg|"Would you like to join us, Candace?" Melissa follows Candace instead.JPG|Melissa follows Candace through the maze... JealousIsabella.jpg|...and leaves Isabella jealous. Isabella sighs.jpg Melissa, Candace, and Isabella.jpg Candace helps Melissa shoot.JPG Candace, stuck and confused.JPG Giant Baby Head in WCIM.jpg Isabella glares at Candace.JPG|"Did you get fifty? In one day?" ? Melissa walks on tight rope.jpg|Melissa walks on the tightrope. Hold on, Melissa!.jpg|"Hold on, Melissa!" Melissa is rescued.png Glad i could help.png How far down is it.JPG|"How far down is it?" Can't see the bottom.JPG|"I don't know. I can't see the bottom." ? You got 50 patches in one day.jpg|"You're the one who got 50 patches in one day!" Ready to swing across.jpg|Isabella takes one of Candace's rollerskates and gets ready to swing across. They miss the platform.JPG Candace, Isabella, and Melissa swinging.JPG Melissa saves the day.JPG The girls make it out of the maze.JPG Melissa goes home.JPG "The Secret of Success" An All Terrain Vechile.jpg With an electro magnetic motor.jpg Super rubber tank treads.jpg High strength ceramic body.jpg Hydraulic.jpg And all remote control.jpg Saying Hello.JPG Isabella Train.png The Queen and Isabella.JPG|Isabella having tea with the Queen. And Again.JPG Okay, I learn some skill that.jpg We didn't try all terrain.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, Ferb and Buford bored. "The Doof Side of the Moon" Phineas and Isabella helmet.jpg|Sure, who wouldn't want to miss out on the Phineas and Ferb project! Isabella windows card.jpg|Handy hands! Isabella in a spacesuit.png Isabella and Phineas in space.jpg Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella in space.jpg|The boys and Isabella in space One Small Step For....JPG|One small step for Ferb, One giant building for Danville! the-doof-side-of-the-moon-scene-1.png|Candace happy to can bust them "Brain Drain" Brain Drain (18).jpg Brain Drain (20).jpg AtBed.png|Phineas and Ferb with his friends playing a video game with cameras. TheGangPlays.jpg Brain Drain (49).jpg Brain Drain (114).jpg Brain Drain (118).jpg Brain Drain (164).jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 6.jpg I'm just a curious girl.jpg Isabella sweet.JPG I come over.JPG Here's what i say.JPG Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 7.jpg Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-1.png What's the day's activity?.jpg Isabella.PNG Whatcha Doin' Song 1.PNG|Isabella singing "Whatcha Doin" By any chance, could it include me?.jpg Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 9.jpg Isabella singing What'cha Doin'?.jpg I don't mean to disturb.jpg When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 11.jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 3.PNG|"Don't you know, Phineas. You have no idea." Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 12.jpg Thinking About Phineas.jpg|"Everyday I'm just dyin' to see ya...." Whatcha Doin' Song 5.PNG|"And say... Whatcha Doin" Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 14.jpg Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-2.png Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG|Isabella and the Fireside Girls singing "Whatcha Doin" FiresidesSinging.jpg Isabella greeting Phineas in RTM.jpg The crowd amazed.jpg Safety briefing in RTM.jpg Are you sure this is safe.jpg|"Phineas, are you sure this is safe?" Three-mile drop.jpg Riding the rollercoaster.png Not a general rule.jpg Everyone on the rollercoaster.jpg End of 3-mile drop.jpg Permenencer santados por favor.jpg Isabella and Ginger screaming.jpg Interstate corkstrew.jpg Roller coaster in mud.jpg Coaster speeds at the screen.jpg Upside down rollercoaster.jpg Upside down in the tunnel.jpg Around the building.jpg In the loop.jpg Isabella and Ginger about to scream.jpg Conducting the screams.jpg Phineas and the passengers.jpg Rollercoaster psychadelia.JPG Phineas and Ferb rollercoaster song.png Coaster flips in RTM.jpg I'm sure this is new (RTM).jpg Mr Slushy Burger Danville Woods (RTM).PNG Seeing Meap.PNG Re-entry in RTM.JPG Good to see Meap.JPG End of the ride (RTM).JPG Carpe Diem!.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg "Make Play" To return to the page for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro